chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidara Ursus
Name: Deidara Hyperboros Ursus *'Occupation:' Former Sector Governor's wife. Former patron of multiple charities. *'Status:' Married to Larion Ursus. Fleeing Imperial justice. Location Unknown. 'Background' Deidara Ursus was born on the world of New Europa in 211.M41 to a mid-ranking noble of the Hyperboros Dynasty. It seems that she spent majority of her childhood there, until her branch of the dynasty was wiped out when she was a teenager in a tragic accident. Records seem to mention a catastrophic shipwreck of a pleasure yacht, which it seems Deidara managed to escape. As no one really had any attachment to her within the Hyperboros dynasty, she was used as a bargaining chip in inter-dynastic politics. She had a few different suitors, however all of them stopped courting her due to various reasons, including one death, astock market collapse, and at least a few scandals on behalf of her suitors. This streak of bad luck included two broken engagements. However suddenly after a few decades of trying she was married off to Larion Ursus, one of the heirs of the Ursus dynasty. This seems to have been her lucky day, because within 7 years the other heirs either died or left the Sector to pursue other paths on Terra or other Sectors. When Larion's uncle, the incumbent Sector Governor, suddenly died in a hunting accident on Lemuria in 292.M41, Larion was the only real choice for the next governor. His older brother, Hermann Ursus, was returning from Terra to challenge the claim, but his ship was attacked by the Dark Eldar on the way to Deus and unfortunately he did not survive. Around the turn of the century Deidara became more and more withdrawn from the affairs of the high society, she knew that both her status and prestige had already been well established and she seemed to have stopped caring what people gossip about her. She is a benefactor and founder of a few different charities and also founder of three different scholas, four fencing schools and 15 temples, but usually she runs her charities from a distance and seldom appears in public herself. She leaves that to her daughter Katriona, who is more than happy to hog the spotlight. Deidara is said to be very beautiful, an excellent fencer, a good painter and apparently owns her own ship that she uses to travel the far worlds of the Imperium to participate in hunts of various exotic xeno-creatures. In addition to this everyone says that she keeps Larion's balls deep in her pocket and can make him do anything she wants. However these may just be rumours. *'Motivation:' Unknown *'Affiliation:' Ursus Dynasty *'Assets:' Unknown. Owns the Ascending Storm, a heavily modified light cruiser that loosely resembles an Endurance-class. Recent History When the Ghosts of Retribution stole a cogitator of Styrian origina from the Ursus Palace, they discovered that it was Deidara - not Larion - who had been discussing their mutual enemies with the Styrian Triarchy. Such mutual enemies including the Adeptus Astartes and the Iron Monks. Deidara seems to be heavily involved with the Rogue Witch Coven that inhabits Larion Ursus' court. After some extensive observation by the Ghosts of Retribution in 358.M41, it became apparent that Deidara Ursus is indeed a very secretive person. She spends much of her time in carefully managed social circles and the inner court. However she does not spend there as much time as one would think. Over the course of the year she spent at least 8 months travelling off-world. While it was impossible to track her down between the stars her ship was noticed in the vicinity of Oskea and Kronos. A party landed on Kronos, though the exact whereabouts and composition of the group wasn't available. They stayed there for a week, then left. No information on the Oskean visit was available as the local agent died from food poisoning, along with another 230 people that ate in the same canteen. While the Chapter was not sure if it was just an accident or counter-intelligence by the target, from then on they proceeded with even more caution. It was learned that when Deidara leaves the palace the security of her personal home gets slightly relaxed, and she has two body doubles that she uses to "attend" unimportant social occasions. The Chapter's agents also managed to intercept and take pictures of a package of various occult-related materials, such as crushed bone powder, magnetic stones, various types of blood, etc. before letting it continue on and be delivered to one of the courtesans from Deidara's inner circle. It is suspected - judging by previous patterns - that these things were meant for Deidara herself. This indicates that Deidara might have psychic potential, and suggests that she leads and possibly trains - or is trained by - the other witch-ladies of her court. A daring operation was then enacted to identify Deidara's main supplier of spook & occult paraphernalia. Over the course of a few weeks the Chapter's spy networks were able to infiltrate every level of the operation and discovered that the ringleader was High Judge Nestus Margon. It appeared the official was running a large smuggling & drug dealing operation and owned some shadowy auction houses through which he dealt in occult materials. The Chapter's agents took multiple photographs and footage of the High Judge having a business meeting with a suspected heretic. In 359.M41 Chapter Master used his psychic powers to delve into the corrupted mind of Larissa Mahian - one of Deidara's witch coven members. The visions took the space marine into Deidara Ursuses mind itself, where he saw that the Sector Governor's Wife was a powerful sorceress who had made a daemonic pact for her powers. Chapter Master saw that she has the dark mark of the pact imprinted onto her left radial bone, near the wrist. When the Coup against Larion Ursus struck the Sector Palace, Deidara fled. Brother Lusmer of Larion Ursus' Honour Guard and Anastasia Belladon, one of Deidara's witches, were also missing. The Ascending Storm was suppsedly in orbit and stationary during all this, but when the ship was explored it was found to be a cleverly constructed decoy using an official Imperial Navy vessel. The real Ascending Storm was missing along with Deidara. In 360.M41 solid intel suggested that the Ascending Storm - with Deidara, Anastasia and Lusmer - were seen flying towards Triarchy space in Subsector Mortis. Other less reliable reports mention a void signature similar in size to the Ascending Storm approaching The Grave. 'Deidara's Witch Coven' Deidara is known to have at one point had as many as 63 unsanctioned witches under her command. The fates of some are known: *Anastasia Belladon - Missing. *Larissa Mahian - Disowned daughter of a minor Templosian Merchant. Kidnapped & interrogated by the Chapter in 355.M41. Taken by Lord Inquisitor Tomas Garant in 359.M41 following the Coup against Larion Ursus. Current status unknown. *8 captured Witches - Captured during the Battle of the Sector Palace (359.M41), taken by Lord Inquisitor Tomas Garant along with Larissa Mahian. Current status unknown. *35 dead witches - These witches were killed during the Battle of the Sector Palace (359.M41). *18 missing witches - The other members of Deidara's coven that are still unaccounted for. Category:Ursus Dynasty